ELIMINACJA
DRUŻYNY: czerwone lisy: blaineley,duncan,DJ,geoff,lindsay,trent,bridgette,izzy,tyler,eva,katie,sadie,noah zielone lisy: gwen,owen,sierra,leshawna,alejandro,heather,harold,courtney,cody,justin,ezekiel,beth tabelki eliminacji 1 sezonu: Notes 1: Katie dropped from the program because I miss sadie. This way we will not know whether Blaineley had to be eliminated or izzy. 2: Heather had to be eliminated but that Cody was eliminated due to injuries 3: DJ was eliminated but dropped out of the program by challenging the first time this season total drama 4:Gwen had to be eliminated but this time there is no elimination 5:duncan had to be eliminated because they lost the challenge thanks to this girl won, of course, and Owen wanted to opt out of the program Color significance: WIN: Was on the winning team WIN: Won individual challenge WIN: Won for their team IN: Had their name called at the Elimination Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LOW: Was supposed to be eliminated in this episode, but something else happened that made him/her safe. OUT: This camper was eliminated due to injuries. OUT: This camper was not voted off, but was eliminated from the show via the challenge. LEFT/OUT/QUIT: Voted out, eliminated, or voluntarily quit in this episode. FINALS: This camper wins of total drama season 1. powód eliminacji w odcinkach 2 odcinek - przez sierre i beth przegrali wyzwanie bo: sierra wiadomo przywiązywała sie do cody i nie skupiła sie na wyzwaniu i beth oczywiście chwaliła sie że wygrała ostatnio wyzwanie i przez przypadek zawaliła wyzwanie ostatecznie to beth została wyeliminowana 3 odcinek - przez eve przegrali wyzwanie bo nie umiała sie uspokoic była cała w agresji a noah zaś wszystkich wkurzył oprócz blaineley,izzy i eva i noah został wyeliminowany wiekszością głosów 4 odcinek - sadie i katie znów sie kłóciły ale sadie i lindsay zawaliły wyzwanie najbardziej przez sadie przegrali wiec została wyeliminowana 5 odcinek - ezekiel niestety chciał znowu wygrac wyzwanie ale niestety wyszło na marne i przez courtney i ezekiela przegrali a courtney oczywiście nie skupiła sie na wyzwaniu lecz dziwne skupiała sie na alejandro by rozłościc heather ostatecznie to ezekiel został wyeliminowany 6 odcinek - izzy przez przypadek oczywiście powiedziała jak drużyna mogła wygrac co oczywiście naraziła swoją drużyne na kleske a blaineley nie mogła oderwac oczu od justina co oczywiście skupiała sie na nim ale ostatecznie katie rezygnuje z programu bo teskni za sadie nie wiadomo kto by wyleciał czy izzy czy blaineley dziwne dla innych że katie rezygnowała z programu 7 odcinek - wiadomo jak to justin nie podnosił cieżarów wolał sie opalac a leshawna na niego sie gapiła i też nie uczestniczyła w wyzwaniu ale to justin wyleciał co leshawna mu powiedziała że jesteś boskim ciachem i mu dała buziaczka w policzek oczywiście nikt nie widział 8 odcinek - lindsay i eva nie postarali sie przy tym wyzwaniu a najbardziej lindsay zawiodła wyzwanie ale chcieli sie pozbyc eve wiec to eva została wyeliminowana z programu 9 odcinek - duncan oczywiście trzymał sie swojej strategii by nie przegrac ale to nie pomogło z jego strony w wyzwaniu a tyler najbardziej zmaścił wyzwanie czyli najbardziej przegrał w tym wyzwaniu dla drużyny i tyler został wyeliminowany 10 odcinek - izzy i blaineley kłóciły sie podczas wyzwania wiec doprowadziło to do przegranej bo w ogóle nie skupiały sie na wyzwaniu ale to izzy na początku poradziła źle drużynie i przegrała i izzy została wyeliminowana 11 odcinek - heather miała byc wyeliminowana bo alejandro namówił wszystkich prawie żeby ją wyeliminowac ale to cody został wyeliminowany z powodu urazów cody sie pożegrał z sierra , heather , leshawna , harold ,gwen cody powiedział heather że namówił prawie wszystkich żeby ciebie wyeliminowali z programu i heather go pocałowała heather podziekowała mu za to 12 odcinek - courtney podrywa alejandro ale on próbuje wyeliminowac heather z programu alejandro trzymał sie strategii i nie skupił sie na wyzwaniu a przez courtney przegraliście wyzwanie tak wiec wyeliminowana jest courtney 13 odcinek - heahter oczywiście przez przypadek pomogła przeciwnej drużynie wygrac a harold najbardziej prowadził drużyne do porażki wiec harold zostaje wyeliminowany heather podziekowała harold że została w programie i sie zaprzyjaźnili 15 odcinek - heather namówiła dziewczyny by głosowały na alejandro alejandro namówił żeby na bridgette głosowały 6 głosów na alejandro i 7 głosów na bridgette a wyleciała bridgette dlatego że lindsay lubi alejandro wiec zagłosowała na bridgette geoff żałuje że bridgette odpadła 16 odcinek - gwen i trent sie zaprzyjaźnili bardziej są skupieni na sobie tak można powiedziec tym czasem heather spojrzała na nich że nie skupiają sie na wyzwaniu wiec myśli żeby gwen było jej smutno trzeba wyeliminowac trenta i trent został wyeliminowany alejandro myśli że specjalnie heather chce wyeliminowac każdego żeby wygrała co alejandro na to nie pozwoli 17 odcinek - alejandro obmyślał jak wyeliminowac heather ale nic mu nie przychodziło mu to głowy wiec skupił sie na wyzwaniu które wygrał wiec wyeliminował heather z programu dlatego że prawie wszystkim świadomie niby szczerze mówił że heather wyzywała tam niby od jakiś swoich idiotów i zagłosowali na nią a heather głosowała na sierre tak jak reszta tym co alejandro im niepowiedział bo na alejandro nie mogła i wydało sie przed eliminacja heather że alejandro przy nich kłamał w sprawie heather 18 odcinek - alejandro odpadł tylko dla tego że po tej sytuacji z heather nikt już mu nie zaufa do alejandro (tylko lindsay mu zaufała bo i tak chciała pozbyc sie heather) tak ja myśle a alejandro i lindsay głosował na owen 19 odcinek - lindsay została wyeliminowana kiedy oczywiście lindsay głosowała na duncan a wszyscy na lindsay przed eliminacja lindsay podszedł do niej duncan że chciał przeprosic za ta sytuacje lindsay wybaczyła mu i dała mu buziaka i życzyła mu powodzenia w grze widac że sie zaprzyjaźnili 20 odcinek - blaineley kłamała geoff mówiła mu że alejandro sie z bridgette całował co oczywiście geoff nie skupił sie na wyzwaniu bo uwierzył i blaineley chciała byc okrutna pocałowała geoff ale sie dowiedział że blaineley kłamała co go wkurzyło i blaineley dostała ostatnia pianke co doprowadziło do eliminacji geoff geoff,leshawna głosowali na blaineley a reszta na geoff głosowała 21 odcinek - sierra oczywiście nie postarała sie w wyzwaniu a leshawna zaszła tak daleko że podniecała sie przy wszystkich i tym sposobem wiekszosc obozowiczów zagłosowało na leshawna a nie na sierre i leshawna została wyeliminowana 22 odcinek - DJ został wyeliminowany z powodu wyzwania 23 odcinek - owen żałuje że sierra odpadła ale sierra mu wybaczyła owen mówi że to on raczej powinien odpaśc to nie sierra wina 25 odcinek - duncan miał byc wyeliminowany ale to owen zrezygnował z programu bo uważa że nie zasłużył na finałową trójke i że miał wtedy odpaśc z programu a nie sierra czuł swoje poczucie winy 26 odcinek - duncan i blaineley dobiegli do mety co prowadziło do eliminacji gwen poza eliminacjami: 1 odcinek - oczywiście w 1 odcinku wyjątkowo nie ma eliminacji 14 odcinek - od tego odcinka nie ma już drużyn ale tylko w 14 odcinku chłopcy kontra dziewczyny zmierzą sie w jedzeniu a od 15 odcinka każdy gra na siebie 24 odcinek - gwen miała byc wyeliminowana ale została w grze bo akurat w tym odcinku nie ma eliminacji wygrana drużyna albo osoba ktora wygrała dostaje nietykalnosc :-)